Draconian Guardian
by porkchopMD
Summary: We all are born with a sense of purpose. We discover that purpose through the gift of choice given to us by our creater God. However, what if your creater wasn't God but something else.


**Human world (March 4, 1994)**

' _the world we live in is a hypocritical place. I suppose that is do to the hypocritical being that was said to create it. He apparently gave birth to the marvelous creatures, plants, and fauna that encircle the planet. His greatest creation was said to be a garden filled with all manner of beast and plant ever created._ _'Eden' was the name of this Paradise and he saw fit to close his creation off from all except two. The first humans known as Adam and his counterpart Eve. The two lived peacefully with the garden and were given free range of all inhabitants. However, being the sadistic being of creation God gave the two one rule. "You may eat and sleep where you may, however the tree of knowledge and the fruits that it bares are forbidden to you."_ _He knew that the temptation was present within his creation however he just left them to their temptation. However he didn't leave them alone as he had the garden patrolled by Gadreel an archangel, his job was to make sure they stayed away and no taint entered his father's creation. This was for not as one day Samael a draconic angel hybrid entered the garden and pushed Adam and Eve into temptations waiting arms which God then was forced to cast them out and lock his creation away. Thanks to Samael's betrayal God has had a deep seething hatred towards the celestial beings known as dragons. This led to his and many others downfall later as they fought two extremely powerful draconians known as Ddrag and Albion._ _These two reached a height that no one ever reached before and clashed with each other. Their battle was interrupted by the three factional armies of heavenly angels, the sinful fallen angels, and the underworld creatures known as devils. The two fell do to their combined might however they did not fall alone as they killed the leaders of the factions of the army of the underworld the four original Satan's(maou). These beings names were Lucifer, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub. However, the biggest casualty in the battle was the lose of God himself._ _The leaders were later replaced by their next of kin as God was replaced by his eldest Michael. Due to the casualties during the war the armies of the fallen and heaven both retreated to tend to their own. The army of the underworld however under their new stewardship became enthralled in civil war between the old (Maō kin) faction who wanted to restart the war and show their supremacy, and the new faction who wanted their race to survive. In the end many more families and clans died out with the new leaders on top._ _The new leaders Sirzechs Lucifer (Gremory), Serafall Leviathan (Sitri), Ajuka Beelzebub (Astaroth), and Falbium Asmodeus (Glasya-Labolas) took the names of the fallen leaders as titles. An uneasy peace was formed between three factions out of necessity and with each now trying to repopulate their numbers. The fallen had to only wait for other angels to fall to sin without their holy host to protect them. He other two had to be more creative. The two factions had their best scientists create a system that relied on the human race to repopulate._ _Under the new leader ships of each faction the coexisting fragile peace holds. How long however no one knows._

 **City of Kouh (twilight)**

Shadows enveloping the city allowing the darkest and foulest souls to roam unhindered and uninhibited, pierced only by a pale luminescent light in a failed attempts to stave off the incurring darkness showed the way for one. As a cloaked being showed no fear or hesitation as it proceeded to its destination. This being seeming empowered by the shade but choosing to hide from it made its way to an abandoned manufacturer building.

Once the being was within the building it proceeded to a hidden biometric code scanner, typed in a secret 6 digit code entering said code with their hand print. Once the code cleared the door flared a twilight aura before unbarring. The being then entered and walked down the descending staircase. The descent was miles deep almost as if it seemed to go to the underworld itself. Finally the being made it to one more passage way unbarring the final door with a simple turn of a handle.

"Welcome back master Absalom. Was your mission successful?" asked a disinbodyed computerized female voice. As the cloaked figure then removed its hooded cloak revealing an elderly man that looked to be in his late fifties with slightly greying hairs within his short tempered ebony hair that was now more faded ebony. His clothes were those of a regal style only that they were now in tatters most likely do to his mission. His left arm had a deep claw marking that went from his forearm to his left pectoral exposing some synu and bone in his arm.

He places a 91.44 cm long 45.72 cm wide tube filled to the brim of potent chaotic energy inside of a machine connected to said computer. He then grabbed an elixir from one of the cabinets in said room before sitting in the only chair in the room. Downing the elixir in seconds which seemed more like poison the way he gripped the chair arm as his flesh rapidly regrew, with a tremendous intense heat that which was close to lava.

Absalom is a being that was never meant to exist he was the first nephilim in creation. Nephilim as in the offspring of angel and devil. This forbidden union of holy and unholy energy came to pass once the biblical God Avatar fell.

"It went as expected. I received Tiamat's potent power by way of force. I would approximate that there is 75% of her initial power within it." he said as he typed away at the computer to gain access. "Status update." He said commandingly.

"Of course master. Experiment 5-8A614 is in stable condition as well as Experiment 6-9D789. Both are ready to to proceed master." The voice said getting a nod from said master.

"Proceed with phase two." He said typing in the initial key codes. Once entered a hidden wall appeared that revealed two large beakers that held embryonic fluid that held one zygote each. Both held his genetic code and that of a human females.

"Right away master proceeding with phase two draconic infusion beginning." The voice announced as it placed a progress bar on its screen. As both tubes started to glow with energy. "3% power infusion starting metamorphic growth of specimens." The computer said as the zygotes started to go through the rapid cellular growth going from zygote to approximately to a two week fetus in a matter of minutes.

"15% power infusion both specimens stable increasing power infusion by 10%. As the infusion process quickened jumping from 20% to 25% in mere moments. This increased the growth rate by another week making them approximately one month. " Specimens stable however specimen 6-9D789 is losing stability do to power influx."

Nodding his head Absalom nodded his head with an understanding hum. "Increase power infusion rate by 25% and growth rate." He said as the infusion rate increased. The progression bar reached 60% before the proximity alarm for the lab activated making Absalom activate a live stream of the security cameras.

"Hmm it seems that Tiamat has come for her lost power active program Labyrinth and program Minotaur. Also increase infusion to maximum levels." Absalom said as the computer increased the rate of infusion all the way.

The two tube had an ifant inside that looked to be in the last stages of development the progress bar at 85%.

 **Outside the laboratory**

An explosion ripped through the door to the main lobby of the abandoned building. As a woman with pale blue hair and a voluptuous figure strolled in. This woman was none other than Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon King.

Once inside she spotted the door to the stairs as she approached the door the room exploded in a flash of light temporarily blinding her. When her vision cleared she noticed that she was at the start of a long labyrinth. At this she sighed as she held up her left hand gathering energy within her palm. When her attack was completely charged she fired it carving through the maze all the way to its core. She then saw a bull-man hybrid coming towards her, all she did was concentrate and twist her hand snapping its neck with a loud crunch. She then made her way to the core.

 **Absalom laboratory**

"Master Labyrinth 80% destroyed and Minotaur dead. Shall I initiate final protocols?" The computerized voice said. Absalom saw that the progress bar was at 98% completion "no initiate final phase and send out all monsters." He said as he hooked himself up to capsule 5-8A614. "Understood project Phoenix final phase initiated estimated time of completion four minutes." The proxy said as the final phase began and Absalom's consciousness was starting to transfer into the now toddler sized body.

 **With Tiamat**

Tiamat was halfway to the core when a hoard of monsters came barreling at her stopping her progress. Due to losing much of her power earlier and blasting the Labyrinth she didn't have enough energy to just blast the beast back all at once. Knowing this she began to systematically kill them off one by one.

 **Absalom's laboratory**

"Project Phoenix complete welcome back master Absalom." The proxy said as a now teenage body exited the capsule. Absalom's new body has ebony hair with a athletic build his pale almost grey skin enveloping him in an ominous glow. His now Amber eyes scanned his now rotting corpse as he grabbed his weapons and gear from it and a spare set of clothes before he used a secret tunnel to escape. The final door barring entry exploded revealing a tired and haggard Tiamat covered in blood.

Once she saw Absalom's corpse she blasted it thinking he was sleeping and caught off guard. She then noticed that when she felt for her power she felt it within the infant contained within the capsule before her. Initially she was enraged but then the infant opened it's eyes. His eyes were the color of a clear summer day sky. The infant then reached for her as any child reaches for their mother and she picked him up. Once secured the child fell asleep on her blood soaked bosom caring little for the offending elixir of life.

Tiamat for all her years of life and all her amazing powers couldn't help but tear up at this as a new emotion sprang deep within her heart. This emotion made her forget her fatigue as she teleported out of the now destroyed lab and somewhere safe.

 **Underworld Beelzebub laboratory**

It was a late night for Ajuka Beelzebub. He was just about to turn in for the night when his acquaintance Tiamat appeared oddly enough holding an infant child. Once she explained the situation he took the child to run some quick tests as she got cleaned up. Once she returned she noticed two this one the lab looked like a monsoon came through carrying live c4. The second was the crying infant that was frantically looking around before spotting her. He then channeled some of her power and flashed into her arms before simmering down and returning to a blissful slumber.

She looked around to try and spot the young scientist. Only to find him hiding under a nearby table with his outfit slightly smoldering. Noticing the child's destructive tantrum over he proceeded to come out of hiding and speak with Tiamat.

"So the great and powerful Ajuka Beelzebub the devil to whom defeated the old descendant of the original Beelzebub. Was defeated and left cowering under a small table by an infant's tantrum." Said the draconian with a mirthful tone. Ajuka pouted as he huffed and turned away from the insult. "You didn't see him in action. "After I completed his evaluation he woke up and started to panic when he didn't see you. He then started to fire of blasts of chaotic energy when I tried to calm him down. To be quite frank I'm lucky to be alive." The Maō stated.

Gaining a questioning look from the draconian he sat down promoting her to do the same. "Tiamat…" he said very seriously gaining her undisputed attention "This child has the power of a super devil with just his own power. With yours included he is at the level of a draconian king." At this she nodded but nothing could prepare her for what came after. " However those are not even the most concerning facts yet. The first is that with an estimated power growth chart. His power will be close to that of the two heavenly dragons of yore." Slightly angered by the mentioning of Ddrag she began to flared what little energy she had left waking the small child, whom seeing his mother in such a state placed his chubby hand on her cheek getting her attention. She looked into his innocent azure eyes seeing a confused/worried look cross his eyes, she calmed down and gave a smile in return then giving him a peck on the cheek making him small and return to sleep.

Once her attention was back he continued " the other is that he only got half of you stolen energy." He said emphasizing the amount of power he actually received. This shocked her to her core as she knew she only sensed her energy flowing from him in that room. So the only question left was where did the rest of her energy go.

"You seem quite attached to him so what are you going to name him." asked the scientific Maō. This got Tiamat thinking, what was she going to name her son. His name had to intimidating, powerful, and fitting for the son of a dragon king. That's when a stroke of genius struck her. "His name shall be Ulrich Lo Razylym. For he shall become a powerful guardian for all and inherit my father Lo's will." She said with a proud smile.

 **Underworld ten years later**

It was a peaceful morning in the underworld. However if one were to enter the treacherous mountain range of the draconic race they would hear the sounds of fighting. A small but nimble shadow danced from cliffedge to cliffedge escaping the explosions permitting behind it. This continued until a giant claw captured the shadow before slamming it into a chasm wall pinning it down.

The claw was connected to a fifteen meter tall violet western dragon. This dragon had two triangular amber colored horns atop head whilst his underbelly was a slate grey in contrast to his violet body. The dragon had two shoulder pauldrons and a belted cloth to cover its lower half. This dragon is none other than the blaze meteor dragon Tannin. Tannin was once a dragon king but stepped down to become a devil to protect his race and raise it as well.

(Roar) hahaha I win boy. However, I must congratulate you Ulrich you lasted longer this time. -he then released the now ten year old boy -One day you will be able to not only defeat me but maybe your mother, maybe even become a Neo-heavenly Dragon." He said as he watched the young man get up and dust himself off.

"Thank you Uncle Tannin." - Ulrich Lo Razylym stood at 147 cm in height, he weighed 60lbs most of which was muscle. His hair was an ebony with pale blue streaks running throughout it styled in a textured haircut. His attire consisted of a cobalt-violet sleeveless hoodie with a black T-shirt that has a stripe of silver running down the left side he also had to golden wrist bands one for each arm. He wore a pair of red and black Adidas and dark blue jeans.- " Uncle can I go play now?" Asked the young dragon prince.

(sigh) "I guess so but remember to stay safe. Your mother would kill me if you got hurt outside my training. -he got the young boy to smile- and remember don't.-" "-take off the rings I know Uncle can I go now." Finished an overly excited Ulrich. "Yes go have fun with your girlfriend." He former dragon king slyly said. This made the boy light up with an atomic blush that even made his ears let out steam.

"Sh...she's not my g... girlfriend she's my girlfriend youknowmyfriendwhohappenstobeagirl." He spoke incredibly fast. - "hahahaha"- he looked up embarrassed to see Tannin having a gut busting laugh. "Hahahaha you should see your" -boom- "ahahaha that's what you get you giant lizard" Ulrich said. When the smoke cleared he saw that Tannin had a shadow over his face covering his eyes. The darkness did nothing to stop the dangerous crimson glow of his eyes. "It would seem that you have more energy than you let on brat. However it seems that I will have to show you how to use your energy again." Tannin said getting a very daemonic smile on his face.

 **Later city of Lilith (Gremory estate garden)**

"You insulted him again didn't you." Said a young female voice as she tended to a heavily Ulrich. This girl is Ulrich's best friend and secret crush Iris Gremory. Iris is the younger fraternal twin of Rias Gremory and as such looks slightly different than her siblings. She inherited her mother's looks as she had Auburn hair that reached her mid back, and violet eyes. Even at the age of twelve anyone could tell that she was going to be a knockout, as her figure was already developing. "It's his fault he said something he has no idea about."huffed Ulrich as she added the last bandage.

This got iris's attention as she looked over to him to meet his gaze. "Really what did he say?" She asked unknown to Ulrich Iris has a similar crush on him however her mother told her to make him make the first move. As the memory flooded back to him Ulrich blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "Uh..um.. hhe said that uh" he stuttered out. "Said what she said as innocently as possible seeing this he gulped and hoped that a distraction would come to diffuse the situation. "Iris-chan where are you?" Asked a more mature version of iris. Her name is Venelana Gremory and she is the mother to Sirzechs Lucifer (Gremory), Rias Gremory, and Iris Gremory.

"Over here mom."yelled iris ecstatically as she jogged up to her with Ulrich slowly walking behind her. Once in range Venelana noticed the slight blush on Ulrich's cheeks as his eyes strayed to iris. At this she smirked and decided to mess with both children. "Oh my Ulrich is that you my how big you've grown." She said as she gauged him with her eyes. "Uh..um thank you ma'am and you look lovely today..as.ss..well" he stuttered in embarrassment.

"Awe how sweet of you. Don't you think it's sweet of Ulrich Iris-he?" She asked her youngest child with a sly smirk that her daughter reciprocated back. "It is but Ulric-kun never compliments me. Maybe.. _sniffle_..maybe he doesn't like me." Iris said with fake tears coming down her face. This had the intended effect as Ulrich then said without thinking " but iris-chan is also very lovely as well. You'll make a fine wife for any man." He said quickly. "Do you really mean that" she said slyly in a shy voice. "Yeah you're kind, powerful, full of Grace, have a beautiful smile, you're the underworlds own personal angel. So what's not to love and any man would want to marry you." He said not knowing he just dug his own grave.

"Even you?" She said in an innocent voice. "Yeah including me!" He said with a smile. ' _wait a minute here… what did I just say.'_ Ulrich thought until he was suddenly hugged by Iris who had a big smile on her face. "So it's decided when we grown up you'll marry me and we will be together forever." She said as she snuggled in deeper. ' _eh_?' he thought. "Awww my baby girl is already getting married. You better treat her right Ulrich." Venelana said getting a defeated nod from Ulrich. ' _this couldn't get any worse'_ the young draconian thought.

"Ulrich honey where are you?" Said another mature female voice. This voice belongs to Tiamat Ulrich's mother. She dropped from the sky landing gracefully by the group. "Hello there lady Tiamat." Venelana greeted the dragon king with a smile. Due to their children's friendship (and mutual crushes on one another) the two mother's became friends with each other. "How are you today." Lady Gremory asked Tiamat.

"I'm fine I just came to see my handsome little drake." She cooed as she ruffled his already messy hair. The made Ulrich remove his mother's hand from his head with an to embarrassed flush to his cheeks. "Mom~ stop~ not in front of Iris~." He whined out. "Don't worry honey I don't think your little girlfriend will mind." She said with a smirk. "Actually it's fiance Lady Tiamat." Iris said with a bright smile as she gripped his arm.

"Eh when did this happen." Tiamat said with a confused look on her face. ' _this is perfect there's no way mom will let this go through_ ' thought Ulrich thinking his mom would side with and help him out. "Oh a few moments ago. He said that he would marry her after complimenting her on her Grace, power, and smile." Lady Gremory said sending a knowing and sly smirk to Tiamat and her daughter. Catching the look iris jumped in "He did lady Tiamat so do we have your blessing." She said pulling him closer. ' _come on mom please help me_.' ulric thought as he tried to send use telepathy to influence his mother. This lead to this path. "Yes you have my blessing!" She chirped causing Ulrich's face to turn pale with wide eyes, a look of betrayal and disbelief on his face as his last hope fell to pieces.

 _'I should have known that women would stick together.'_ he thought as his face fell. "Ulrich honey we have to go now we have to head home it's dinner time. You can see your fiance tomorrow." She said with a sly smile. He did not want to risk anymore embarrassment and nodded to the request. As he was about to leave with his mother he felt his hand get grabbed so he turned to see what was up. His answer was a peck on the lips from Iris herself. This caused his face to erupt into a thermonuclear blush that could cook and egg.

When iris pulled back from the kiss she had a slightly lighter blush on her face. "That was my first kiss you better take responsibility… Good night Ulric-koi." She said causing his young slightly hormonal mind to short circuit. As if to illustrate this a mental image of television snow appeared in his mind. Tiamat somehow sensing her son's blight grabbed his hand and bid the two farewell.


End file.
